L U S T
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: [DISCONTINUED!] # Ternyata yang berada di dalam kamarnya itu Hichigo dan Grimmjow. Well, permainan panas dimulai di chapter ini. # Canon, AR, YAOI. HichiIchiGrimm # Request Laviran. Enjoy!


Disclaimer :** Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Rate :** M **(_for save_)

Pairing :** Hichigo x Ichigo x Grimmjow (HichiIchiGrimm)**

Summary : Ichigo yang baru pulang dari pekerjaan membasmi _hollow_, di kagetkan oleh dua orang yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Tanpa diketahui Ichigo, dua pemuda itu mempunyai maksud terselubung.

**Warning : **_**Canon setting –**__yang di buat __**Alternate Reality (AR), Yaoi, Threesome, Don't like Don't read! **Contain ****_**violence**__, __**strong language**_****_ and not be appropriate for _****_**Underage!**_ So, don't blame me. Because i've warned you!****_

_****.****_

Sebuah permintaan dari **Laviran**. _Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>L U S T<strong>

**© Jeanne-jaques San**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Angin malam di kota Karakura begitu dingin. Membuat siapa saja yang berada di luar rumah akan cepat-cepat pulang dan menghangatkan diri di rumah.

Di sebuah lorong terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang bertarung dengan seekor _hollow_ yang lumayan besar. Dengan gesit dan tangkas pemuda berambut _orange_ itu menyerang. Ini adalah pekerjaan sampingannya selain menjadi pelajar di sekolahnya. Di tebasan pedang terakhirnya, pemuda itu berhasil memusnahkan sang _hollow_. Setetes keringat meluncur jatuh dari dahinya seiring _hollow_ itu musnah.

Ichigo menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Akhirnya tugasnya malam ini untuk membasmi _hollow_ telah selesai. Dengan cepat Ichigo ber-_shunpo_ pergi dari situ dan menuju rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kening Ichigo mengerut begitu dia telah sampai di depan jendela kamarnya. Kondisi kamar yang sangat gelap gulita jelas membuatnya bingung. Karena tadi saat dia meninggalkan kamarnya –untuk pergi membasmi hollow— masih terang dengan lampu kamarnya.

_Siapa yang membunuhnya? _gumam Ichigo dalam hati. Kemudian melompat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sekilas ia menoleh pada tubuhnya yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Malam ini dia tidak mengizinkan Kon –boneka singa kuning— untuk memakai tubuhnya. Karena boneka singa kuning itu sering kabur keluar rumah tanpa seizinnya –dan lagi dengan memakai tubuhnya untuk hal yang tidak-tidak.

Dengan langkah tenang, Ichigo menghampiri kontak lampu yang berada di dinding kamarnya. Tanpa di sadarinya, ada dua orang yang mengawasinya –sejak sampai di dalam kamar— dalam diam. Begitu tangan Ichigo terulur untuk menekan kontak lampu, dengan cepat dua buah tangan terulur dari arah belakang dan membungkam mulutnya. Ichigo tersentak kaget. Dan berusaha melepas diri dari cengkraman orang itu. Dia tidak bisa merasakan _reiatsu _orang yang mencengkramnya.

Dengan kasar orang itu menyeret Ichigo ke arah tempat tidur –dimana ada tubuh Ichigo sedang terbaring. Dan dengan tiba-tiba di dorongnya Ichigo hingga jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya yang terbaring, sehingga pemuda berambut _orange_itu masuk kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Ichigo menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat wujud orang yang bersikap kasar padanya. Sayangnya karena kamar yang terlalu gelap, Ichigo hanya bisa tahu bahwa orang yang berada dalam kamarnya itu bertubuh jangkung.

"Siapa kau!" bentak Ichigo. Orang itu menyeringai. Namun tidak terlihat oleh Ichigo.

"Ck!" Ichigo berdecak. Kemudian berusaha meraih logo tengkorak –yang tergantung di kepala besi tempat tidurnya— untuk berubah kembali menjadi _shinigami_. Tapi Ichigo kalah cepat karena sebuah tangan dari arah samping meraih benda kecil itu dan menyalakan lampu meja belajar Ichigo.

Ichigo tercengang begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di samping meja belajar dan tempat tidurnya. Tapi sebelum ia sadar dengan ketercengangannya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya di dorong kembali tertidur di tempat tidur. Ichigo ternganga begitu melihat siapa yang menindih tubuhnya.

"K—kau…" Suara Ichigo tercekat di tenggorokan. Orang itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Halo, _King!_"

Seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Ichigo. Namun warna rambut dan kulitnya berbeda dengan Ichigo. Begitu juga dengan warna matanya. Berwarna emas dengan latar hitam. Hichigo Shirosaki.

Jari-jari kurus dan ramping milik Hichigo membelai pipi Ichigo. Dengan kasar Ichigo menepis tangan itu. Dan mendorong tubuh Hichigo menjauhnya darinya. Ichigo melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Menatap dua orang pemuda yang berada di dalam kamarnya secara bergiliran.

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan disini, Grimmjow?" seru Ichigo setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk _sexta espada _yang berdiri di samping meja belajarnya. Grimmjow tersenyum ketus. Kedua matanya menoleh ke arah Hichigo yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Hichigo balas menoleh dengan satu senyuman penuh makna tersembunyi.

Tatapan Grimmjow kembali ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo bersikap waspada. Terlihat jelas dari gerakan tubuhnya. Grimmjow tersenyum dalam hati. Dan dengan cepat ia memakai _sonido_, hingga sekarang berdiri di depan Ichigo. Kedua mata Ichigo terbelalak. Sebelum dia mengelak dari _sexta espada _itu. Lengan kirinya di tarik dengan kasar. Dan tubuhnya kembali di dorong ke tempat tidur.

Ichigo meringis kecil.

_Grep!_

Kedua tangan Ichigo di tahan oleh Hichigo. Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Hichigo dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Lepaskan!" sentaknya dengan rahang mengatup keras. Hichigo tertawa mendengus.

"Jangan melawan, _King_! Karena kami berdua akan menggunakan cara kasar kalau kau keras kepala," ancam Hichigo. Ichigo mengerut. Bingung mendengar ancaman dari Hichigo.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Hichigo. Lebih baik jelaskan padanya dengan tindakan," timpal Grimmjow sambil merangkak naik di atas tempat tidur. Ichigo menoleh dan menatap _sexta espada_itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada tajam.

Hichigo bersiul panjang. Membuat Ichigo dan Grimmjow menoleh bersamaan. "Kalau begitu tunjukkan!"

Grimmjow menyeringai lebar. Satu alisnya terangkat.

"Kau meremehkanku, huh?"

"Begitulah…" jawab Hichigo ringan. Kedua mata Grimmjow menatap tajam ke arah Hichigo.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan ini?" sela Ichigo keki, karena merasa di abaikan. Grimmjow dan Hichigo menoleh dan menatap pemuda berambut _orange _yang terbaring itu.

"Lihat apa kalian!" bentak Ichigo galak. Hichigo tersenyum. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Grimmjow.

"Ayo kita mulai," ucap Hichigo. Grimmjow mendengus.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi!" ujar Ichigo penuh penekanan. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Bermain denganmu, _Shinigami_!" tandas Grimmjow, sembari melepaskan celana panjang yang di pakai Ichigo. Ichigo terperangah. Kemudian berusaha menendang tubuh Grimmjow. Tapi sayang, Grimmjow lebih cepat bereaksi. Di tahannya kedua kaki Ichigo.

Hichigo berdecak keras. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengangkat dagu Ichigo dan menatap mata cokelat itu.

"LEPASKAN... AKU... HICHIGO...!" Ichigo memperjelas kata-katanya dengan rahang mengatup keras.

"Kita bermain kasar, Grimmjow. Karena sepertinya _King _susah untuk diatur malam ini," kata Hichigo tanpa menoleh pada Grimmjow. Ichigo terpana. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Hichigo.

"_Okay_…!" sahut Grimmjow dengan senyum sinisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**A/N :**

Fic yang sudah lama di akun _livejournal_ saya. Dan permintaan dari Ran (a.k.a laviran —_my lovely imouto_).

Chapter satu ini memang belum ada Lemonnya. Karena Lemonnya akan muncul di chap 2.

Oke, ada tanggapan? _Concrit_? Ada yang aneh dan ganjil di atas? Silahkan kasih tahu di _review_ :)

* * *

><p>Fic ini sudah saya edit dan <em>replace. Chapter <em>2-nya yang ada bagian lemon eksplisit sudah saya _delete_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca chapter 2 fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
